fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Universe
Marvel Universe is a video game developed by Rockstar999. It is a action & adventure video game. It is the first game for the Revolution. It is also created for the Wii, Xbox 360, PS4, GameCube, PC, PSP, & DS. It is the first game created by Rockstar. It will be released December 25, 2008 on all platforms & in all countries. The Story Tyler Logans, a freshman in Northern High School. He goes on a tour of highly dangerous chemicals because he is trying to find a job behalf he got fired from being late at his videography job for the shoot of The Dark Knight. He is a big comic fan and loves Marvel & DC Comics. So as he is going through the leezmur acid (the most dangerous), He gets pushed into it by the High School Senior Jock, Michael Miller. He was in the hospital for 2 months, and finally came out. He had been the most amazing thing anybody had ever seen. He had the powers of flying, fire, ice, ghost, & strength. Most of all his biggest power, bravery. As he was framed of a Marvel hero, He was meeting Spider-Man, The Hulk, Iron Man & more. He went on many adventures with them and now it's time they shared it with you! Gamplay Story Mode Story mode is the main mode. You can free roam anywhere around the Universe. You have a map to show you where to go. On the map, the different color coins indicate each a spot to do a mission or activity. A criminal face will appear on your map. that indicates a crime at that area. The big house indicates your house. You may use the resources around you to defeat villans. Also as a new feature, you can daul weapons. During free roam, You can travel around to find all 50 secret hiding spots, 100 Marvel comics, 100 DC comics, & the 100 rooftop coins. At the end of story mode, you unlock various unlockables & get 10 secret missions. You get different unlockables in each difficulty. There is lots of things you can do in story mode. Classic Mode Classic mode is when you get a variety of missions for each character. You can play Spider-Man, The Hulk, Captain America, or Iron Man missions. Each character has 25 missions. After you complete 25 missions of any character, you unlock an unlockable. And if you complete all 100 missions, you get 25 more missions for the Justice League. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is when you have battles instead of missions. You can have 1 on 1 in a competition against a computer or a friend. If you win, you become the champion and hold the enlightment of Marvel. You may choose any character you have unlocked or start out with. You also may choose a location. Creation Mode Creation mode is creating a hero, villan, or map. When you create a hero or villan, you may choose there name, birth, birthplace, costume, powers, & if their a hero or villan. You can get characters you can't create in the game by buying the character at the marketplace. When you create a map, you can create the background with cities, dirt, water, fire, grass, or with whatever you want. After that you can touch it up with other items that belong in the map you are creating. Characters Heroes All Platforms * Captain America * The Hulk * The Human Torch * Invisible Woman * Iron Man * Luke Cage * Mr. Fantastic * Spider-Man * The Thing * Thor * Wolverine Villains All Platforms * Chameleon * Doctor Octopus * Sandman * Mysterio * Green Goblin * Shocker * Flag-Smasher * Red Skull * Armadillo * The Grand Director * Blizzard * Blacklash * Iron Monger * Ultimo * Radioactive Man * Fenris Wolf * Ulik * Absorbing Man * Arcade * Mojo * Pyro * Sabretooth * Doctor Doom * Galactus * Puppet Master * Wizard * Dracula * Steppin' Razor * Red Hulk * Maestro * Zzzax * Blackheart * Vengeance * Bullseye * Purple Man Unlockables Characters Note: You unlock all villains on top by defeating them on any difficulty. * Tyler Logans - Complete everything on easy * Ghost Rider - Complete everything on normal * Punisher - Complete everything on hard * Silver Surfer - Complete everything on expert * 3-D Man - Complete classic mode * Blade - Finish all 15 chips of "Blade the Vampire Slayer" * Daredevil - Finish all 15 chips of "Dare the Devil" Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Crossovers Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:2008 Category:Rated T Games